Sweet Child of Mine
by ChibiEtsu
Summary: What if Kaname had a child, and he had to watch her be raised by Yuuki and Zero till the headmaster decided what to do. But the catch was she was half vampire and she sleeps at night and is awake during the day? She loves Yuuki and Zero!


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the show/manga but the others however are my own creation.

A/N: ok guys let me explain where this idea came from. I was looking up stuff about Vampire Knight and came across the fact that Yuuki and Kaname were somehow related. So I started to wander if they were brother/sister, father/daughter, cousins or whatever then the idea sort of popped into my head. Don't ask ,it just came to me ok...SHEESH! Now on with the story!

Oh and her name is Kumiko (Beautiful/long-lived child or Braid child) Ayame (IRIS) Kuran

Vampire Knight

Sweet Child of Mine

Chapter 1: Little Girl Found

* * *

Yuuki and Zero walked through the town, making their way back to Cross Academy, after all they had finished the tasks for the headmaster. As they walked down the sidewalk and was exiting the town. They made their way down the dirt road toward the academy. Their attention was captured by a rustling bush as they pasted.

Zero was instantly in front of Yuuki and his gun, Bloody Rose, aimed at the bush, "Come out!" he commanded. The bush stopped at the sound at the sound of Zero's voice, "I said COME OUT!"

Zero cocked the gun and again aimed bloody rose directly into the bush. Yuuki peered around Zero and saw two tiny feet come into view from the bottom of the bush. "WAIT ZERO!" Yuuki cried, dropping the bags she was carrying and quickly grabbed Zero's arm and forced it down, "Look Zero"

Zero did as Yuuki asked and looked again, now he saw the tiny feet. He then place the gun back into its proper place. As Yuuki tried to coax the little feet out, "It's ok, see? no more gun."

As if on que Zero put his hands up as proof. Not soon after a small person wriggled their way out of the bush. The child's was covered, in dirt and blood. The poor child had clearly been attacked by a vampire and somehow manged to escape. The child's body trembled and tears streamed down her face.

"Yuuki..." Zero said as be looked not far from where the child was hidden. There laid what remained of a woman, probably the child's mother.

Yuuki tried to hide her horrific expression to what she saw of what was left of the woman for the child's sake. She had been through enough already.

"Sweetie," Yuuki said gently and placed a hand on the trembling girls shoulder, "Do you know where your daddy is?"

The little girl shook her head but didn't answer.

Yuuki took the little girls hand, "Come on, lets get you cleaned up." The little girl looked at Yuuki a moment before Yuuki recurred her gently."It's ok we are going to take you somewhere safe. I promise"

The girl then took Yuuki's hand and she quickly lead the little girl away. Yuuki didn't want to risk the child catching sight of the horrific scene not far from her hiding place The girl walked beside Yuuki a little ways before she looked over at Zero who was now carrying the bags.

Zero looked at the girl for a moment before he handed the bags to Yuuki and scooping the girl up into his arms. Yuuki looked at Zero for a moment before she continued to follow him to the academy.

"My name is Yuuki, and this is Zero, we are going to take you somewhere so you can get cleaned up, ok", Yuuki said gesturing to herself then to Zero. The child nodded and not soon over was sleeping in Zero's arms.

**In the headmaster's office**

"Did she tell you her name?" the headmaster asked, "or where her parents are?"

"No" Yuuki replied, "we couldn't get her to speak, but we do believe that the body we found was her mother."

"What are we going..." the headmaster began but was interrupted by Kaname entering the room.

"You wanted to see me head..." Kaname stopped instantly at the sight of the little girl, "N...n...oooo, what happened?"

"We don't know, for sure", Yuuki replied, "we found her, in a bush on the way back from town."

"We think she was attacked by a vampire," Zero said, slowly noticing Kaname had clinched his fist.

"Do you know anything about her family?" Kaname asked as if all his rage was going to explode.

"We don't know anything about her family..." Yuuki began but was unable to finish. The look of pain in Kaname's face and eyes had stopped her.

"But, we believe the body we found was the girls mother" Zero finished. An angry growl escaped Kaname's lips as he stormed dangerously out of the office and down the hall.

* * *

­

Well here's chapter 1. Sorry if its not very good. I might end up rewriting this chapter later, but until then, bare with me this is my first Vampire Knight Fic. So please be nice and NO FLAMES! Oh and I better put a warning in here...there might/is going to be some OOCness in this story! The next chapter will be longer, if you guys think i should continue.


End file.
